Despedidas
by Ms.Cerisier
Summary: #StonyFicTime, Post Civil War, M/M. ¿Relación a larga distancia? Se engañó a sí mismo creyendo que todo volvería a ser como antes. Que Tony lo perdonaría, porque si alguien de los dos era mejor hombre ese era su Tony. Pero había cosas que hasta el castaño no podía perdonar y Steve hizo precisamente eso.


**Despedidas.**

* * *

 **Resumen:** ¿Relación a larga distancia? Se engañó a sí mismo creyendo que todo volvería a ser como antes. Que Tony lo perdonaría, porque si alguien de los dos era mejor hombre ese era su Tony. Pero había cosas que hasta el castaño no podía perdonar y Steve hizo precisamente eso.

 **N/a:** Para la segunda ronda del reto #StonyFicTime, el tema elegido fue: " _Relación a larga distancia_ ".

 **Advertencias** : Partes de la canción _'Tu falta de querer'_ de Mon Laferte entre la narración, no sigue la secuencia original; pero es que siento que así encajaba mejor. También si quieren escuchar la canción, que en mi humilde opinión, creo que le iba como anillo al dedo al tema del reto y a como resultó el fic.

* * *

 _Hace un mes solía escucharte_ _  
_ _y ser tu cómplice_ _  
_ _Pensé que ya no había nadie mas que tu_ _  
_ _Yo fui tu amiga y fui tu compañera_

— " **Tu falta de querer" Mon Laferte.**

Antes de los Acuerdos, antes de Siberia…fueron Steve **y** Tony; con el castaño de allá para acá entre la base de los Nuevos Vengadores y la Torre de los Vengadores, con Steve saliendo misión tras misión salvando vidas y protegiendo la tierra. Pero ambos hacían que su relación funcionará, o al menos así lo veía el Capitán.

No era fácil ni perfecto, pero era suyo…era algo que ambos habían construido y eso lo hacía admirable ante sus ojos.

"¿En qué piensas Capipaleta de mis ojos?" le preguntó Tony somnoliento entre sus brazos, Steve sonrió al verlo fruncir el ceño de aquella manera que lo hacía ver absolutamente adorable, no podía resistir esos hermosos ojos cafés cuando luchaban por estar abiertos y llenos de lágrimas por bostezos contenidos.

"En lo feliz que soy y lo perfecto que eres"

"No soy perfecto" reclamó Tony con un mohín, "bueno sí soy pero los halagos no harán que reparé las alas de tu mejor amigo ave más rápido"

"Claro, Tony" dijo rodando los ojos y dándole un beso en la frente.

A veces era difícil, pasar semanas enteras sin poder verse frente a frente y teniéndose que conformar con llamadas y a veces ni eso si la misión requería silencio absoluto en todos los canales de comunicación. Pero funcionaba para ellos, esta relación a larga distancia. Incluso Steve la había llegado a comparar con los romances de su tiempo, en guerra, cuando cartas y no mensajes de texto eran utilizados para hacer saber cuanto extrañaba y amaba uno a su pareja.

Él tuvo algo parecido a eso con Peggy, a excepción que ella estaba más cerca que muchas de las parejas de los otros soldados. Pero lo que tenía con Tony no se comparaba a su relación con la Agente Carter, ellos tuvieron sus inicios y con tiempo estaba seguro que habrían llegado a lo que tiene ahora con su genio; sin embargo ni aquel conocimiento lo haría cambiar de destino o regresar en el tiempo.

"Te amo"

Tony respondió con un ronquido.

No era perfecto, pero era suyo.

.

.

.

.

 _Ven y cuéntame la verdad_

 _Ten piedad_

 _Y dime por qué…_

.

.

.

.

Quería protegerlo, no quería que volviera a sufrir por cosas que ya pasaron. No quería tener que explicarle como su mejor amigo era el responsable de las muertes de sus padres, como él tenía culpa en ello…si no hubiera soltado a Bucky, si hubiese sido más rápido o planeado una mejor estrategia.

Si no hubiese caído en el Ártico por tanto tiempo.

Era una de las raras veces que podían salir a una cita, desde hace un par de meses que la habían estado retrasando por compromisos inmovibles entre ambos. Era un día perfecto, de esos de cuento que llenan las películas de amor incluso desde sus tiempos.

"¿En qué piensas estás muy serio?" preguntó juguetón su novio disfrutando sin presiones el helado que habían comprado como postre.

' _En que creo que mi mejor amigo mató a tus padres, en que estoy seguro de ello…en que no sé como decírtelo'_

"En lo mucho que te quiero y lo apetitoso que se ve tu helado" dijo Steve para inmediatamente después lanzarse sobre el más bajito para robar algo de su postre.

Tony lo empujó e hizo su mejor esfuerzo y entre risas se dio por vencido y dejo que el rubio diera un gran mordisco a su cono.

"Tramposo" le dijo con falsa furia el castaño antes de besarlo.

No le dijo otra vez la verdad a Tony, pero quizá así era mejor…su novio estaba feliz y a sus padres ya les había guardado luto por varios años, no quería abrir esa herida nuevamente. Quizá cuando encontrará a Bucky podría hablar tranquilamente con él de eso.

Faltaba poco, por fin podría saldar la deuda con su mejor amigo y ser feliz sin culpa alguna con el hombre que amaba.

.

.

.

.

 _Te quiero ver  
Aún te amo y creo que hasta más que ayer  
_

.

.

.

.

Cuando salía tras alguna pista de su mejor amigo Tony nunca se lo reclamaba, incluso cuando se perdió de aniversarios y lo peor el cumpleaños de la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

"Lo siento mucho, Tony" dijo una vez que la llamaba había entrado, "siento mucho no estar ahí contigo, pero está vez…"

"Era una buena pista con mejores probabilidades que ninguna otra" dijo Tony con un extraño tono neutral. "Está bien Steve lo entiendo, no podías dejar pasar esta oportunidad"

Sonaba tan comprensivo, tan poco acorde a como todo mundo lo juzgaba de egoísta y caprichudo, a como él mismo lo había juzgado la primera vez que vieron. Y Steve sintió su pecho llenarse de un cariño tan sincero y profundo que por un momento sintió miedo de ese sentimiento, aquella sensación tan abrazadora que parecía que lo iba a consumir de un momento a otro.

Deseó que Tony se enojará y le gritará, que fuera menos comprensivo y cuidara más de su propio corazón, que fuera menos perfecto para él. La traición lo estaba matando poco a poco y su amor no hacía que crecer cada vez más.

"Te extraño" le dijo decaído buscando consuelo que sabía que él debería estar dando y no al revés.

"Yo también"

.

.

Recuerda su primer beso de todos, después de lo de Ultron mientras supervisaban la construcción del nuevo complejo.

Tony estaba lleno de manchas de aceite y todo empolvado. Nunca antes se había visto tan atractivo como con el sudor pegándole el cabello a la frente, tenía mejores fotos, Steve estaba seguro de eso…pero nunca lo había visto tan humano como ese día.

Así que en un arranque que no se preocupó en detener jaló al billonario y lo besó con todo lo que tenía. Los primeros segundos fueron de confusión y falta de participación del castaño, pero una vez que comprendió lo que pasaba Tony le dio uno de los mejores besos de toda su vida.

"¿De verdad lo único que necesitaba era estar todo sucio y sudoroso en tu presencia para que me besarás?" le preguntó entre besos el inventor.

"Te ves increíblemente bien así"

"Debí invitarte a mi laboratorio desde hace meses entonces"

"Podemos iniciar desde ahora"

La carcajada que soltó Tony se convirtió en su sonido favorito a partir de entonces, en realidad varias cosas que amaba tenían que ver directa o indirectamente con el hombre entre sus brazos.

Había besado a varios después de que despertó en aquel siglo, pero ninguno había sido tan especial como el que había compartido con Tony Stark.

.

.

' _Dile, dile, dile, dile'_

Es mejor así, Tony está feliz y no podía destruir esa felicidad. Lo amaba tanto como para hacerlo sufrir con algo que ya estaba en el pasado.

.

.

.

.

 _Ahora dormiré_

 _Muy profundamente para olvidar_

.

.

.

.

Los Acuerdos estaban mal, él no podía permitir tal falta a sus derechos…él no podía comprometer su libertad y la de sus compañeros. No podía permitir lo que aquellas malditas leyes insinuaban para su mejor amigo.

No podía entender como alguien como Tony podía aceptarlas, no cuando no hace unos cuantos años él había mandado a freír espárragos al comité de parte del Senado que quería hacerse con sus armaduras. No después de la caída de SHIELD.

No después del Ultron.

Porque Steve estaba seguro que era la culpa quien era la razón principal de Tony para apoyar tal tontería, para aliarse con el enemigo de uno de sus mejores amigos. Para no estar a su lado.

Y él deseaba tanto poder estar de acuerdo, confiar en él…pero Tony se la ponía difícil encerrando a Wanda y no escuchando, no entendiendo que él no podía comprometerse con tales Acuerdos, que no podía dejar a su mejor amigo a la merced de políticos que tenían su propia agenda.

Por fin había recuperado a Bucky, por fin podría pagar sus deudas.

Pero quien decía amarlo tanto no lo comprendía, pero todo valdría la pena porque tenía razón y Tony se daría cuenta pronto de eso. Tendría a su mejor amigo y al amor de su vida en sus brazos y todo estaría bien.

El beso con Sharon fue un error que supo nada más al separarse, producto de su enojo y lo traicionado que se sentía, le pediría perdón por eso a su novio después de que este admitiera lo equivocado que estaba con esas tontas leyes.

Pero todo se salió de control tan rápido.

Amigos contra amigos, un niño luchando entre ellos y Rhodes cayendo; y por primera vez desde que todo comenzó (desde que escuchó a Zola decirle sobre la muerte de los Starks en ese bunker) Steve se preguntó si realmente todo volvería a estar bien.

"¿Lo sabías?"

"Tony…"

Y todo se quebró, el dolor en esos ojos que tanto amaba y la furia que transmitían, Steve se negaba a decir que era odio lo que danzaba en esas gemas café. Pero tenía que detener a Tony, tenía que proteger a su mejor amigo o lo iba perder a manos de su novio.

"Lo siento Tony pero él es mi amigo"

"Yo también lo era"

Tony era mucho más, siempre fue mucho más…pero no tuvo el valor de decírselo. No cuando lo golpeó hasta tenerle en el suelo, no cuando le quitó el casco y vio el terror pintado claramente en sus facciones, no cuando por fin cobró conciencia y desvió su escudo para golpear el reactor evitando así decapitar a su amado.

Tampoco se lo dijo cuando soltó el escudo con gesto de alivio, como si una carga pesada fuera liberada de sus hombros; lo pensó cuando caminaba a la salida llevando consigo a Bucky.

Pero se mordió la lengua y partió sin decir nada, de todos modos creyó que decir algo en esos momentos no serviría de nada.

.

.

No fue hasta después volando rumbo a Wakanda cuando todo empezó a tener sentido y la culpa arremetió. Tuvo que hacer uso de una bolsa pues el simple pensamiento de que estuvo a punto de matar al hombre que más amaba en su vida fue suficiente para provocarle arcadas.

Steve no podía imaginar como iban a superar esto y entonces comenzó a pensar lo que sería el primer borrador para la carta que enviaría junto al decrepito celular, su rama de olivo…algo parecido a lo que hizo Tony en Alemania.

Porque lo amaba tanto que no podía pensar en una vida que no fuera juntos, Tony lo perdonaría…él haría todo lo posible para que lo perdonará.

.

.

.

.

 _Cómo fue que me dejaste de amar  
Yo no podía soportar tu tanta falta de querer_

.

.

.

.

Relación a larga distancia cobró un nuevo sentido para Steve, ya no era más que días sin verse o un par de semanas. Eran meses sin noticias de Tony sin que fuera gracias a la Televisión o lo poco que les podía compartir T'challa.

"No quiero traicionar su confianza" el 'más' no fue dicho pero quedo claro entre ambos hombres.

Porque la Pantera Negra era parte del nuevo equipo de los Vengadores era el suplente de alguien de ellos…era un parche para su fracturado equipo. Porque a pesar de lo que le dijo a Tony en su carta, era él quien se había quedado con la mayoría del equipo…Natasha había llegado un mes después que ellos a Wakanda y si bien le dio gusto ver a su amiga, lamento profundamente que no se haya quedado al lado de Tony cuidándole las espaldas.

Vio a Tony hacer gloria a su apelativo de genio cuando destituyó a Ross y presentó su propuesta de modificaciones a los Acuerdos con las Naciones Unidas. Lo vio con una mano en el viejo celular mientras peleaba contra los súper villanos, deseando más que nunca estar a su lado y pelear junto a él.

Les habían dado el perdón (gracias a Tony nuevamente) pero aún así no podían firmar los acuerdos, no podía comprometer su libertad. Así que él y resto de sus compañeros hacían lo que podían tomando las misiones que estuvieran a su alcance.

Pero ver pelear a Tony le dejaba un sabor amargo en su boca, ver a sus remplazos aún más, el rubio no dudaba que fueran buenas personas…pero eso no lo hacía más fácil de digerir.

El último reportaje mostraba a la Avispa sonriendo a algún chiste que sin duda alguna el Hombre Araña habría hecho del villano en turno, la Capitana Marvel estaba apoyada en Máquina de Guerra suprimiendo una sonrisa, Visión flotaba sobre sus cabezas con una expresión placida mientras los observaba, el Doctor Extraño discutía algo con un Bruce acomodándose los lentes y en medio de todo estaba Tony feliz como hace mucho que no loe veía. Feliz sin él, feliz con un nuevo equipo que no lo incluía.

Se preguntó entonces el lugar que ocupaba su relación en su nueva vida. Para Steve seguía siéndolo todo.

.

.

.

.

"Nunca me hablaste"

"Nunca te necesite"

Cerró los ojos ante la fría respuesta, después de tantos años Steve sabía que la seguía mereciendo, que sin Thanos amenazando la Tierra y Thor obligándolos a unir poderes ni siquiera habría sido posible estar tan cerca de su novio.

"Te amo Tony eso no a cambiado"

"¿Por qué no?" le preguntó, "después de todo no somos nada…nuestra relación acabó hace años, quizá podría haberse arreglado después de que te besaste con Carter, pero no te puedo perdonar que me hayas mentido por tanto tiempo"

"Quería protegerte Tony, eras mi amigo cuando me enteré y aún más cuando empezamos a salir…"

"No Steve, querías proteger tu pasado y para ello decidiste sacrificar a alguien en vez del otro, hiciste tu elección…además nunca fuiste mi amigo y dudo que me amaras de verdad. Porqué Steve la amistad al igual que el amor no hace que escojas una persona sobre otra, fuiste un verdadero amigo para Barnes quizás, pero a mi me demostraste que en realidad nunca fuimos nada, que nuestra relación siempre estuvo predispuesta a fracasar y esta vez no gracias a mí"

"Lo siento"

"¿Valió la pena?" Steve no supo como contestar a eso

Tony asintió y sin decir nada más se alejó de ahí (de él).

¿Relación a larga distancia? Se engañó a sí mismo creyendo que todo volvería a ser como antes. Que Tony lo perdonaría, porque si alguien de los dos era mejor hombre ese era su Tony. Pero había cosas que hasta el castaño no podía perdonar y Steve hizo precisamente eso.

"No, no valió la pena" pero quien merecía escuchar aquella respuesta ya no estaba ahí.

.

.

.

.

 _Hoy volví a dormir en nuestra cama  
Y todo sigue igual  
El aire y nuestros gatos  
Nada cambiará  
Difícil olvidarte estando aquí_

.

.

.

.

Fue nuevamente la televisión quien le dio noticias de Tony Stark.

Esta vez fue de su boda…la resplandeciente sonrisa de Tony entre arrugas que Steve no conocía y tampoco las historias tras de ellas, el pelo más encanado peinado perfectamente, los ojos cafés brillantes y el anillo resplandeciente en su dedo índice de la mano izquierda (su mano dominante aunque Tony siempre decía que era ambidiestro, Steve sabía que se sentía más cómodo trabajando con la izquierda), siendo abrazado por su esposo y rodeado por su equipo.

Bucky lo encontró horas después llorando ante la imagen congelada de aquella escena.

"Debería ser yo, Buck, debería ser yo"

.

.

.

.

Si pudiera regresar el tiempo, le diría a Tony la verdad sobre la muerte de sus padres…trabajaría con el en esos malditos Acuerdos, no dejaría que nada los separará.

No dejaría que su relación fuera a distancia.

Conocería por primera vez al verdadero Tony Stark y confiaría en él.

Confiaría verdaderamente en él.

.

.

.

.

"Me gustaba sentarme a escuchar a mi mamá tocar el piano, lo hacía magnifico"

"Me hubiera encantado escucharla"

"Ella te hubiera amado, el perfecto hombre modelo para su bambino" dijo Tony batiendo sus pestañas exageradamente, "su perfecto yerno"

Steve sonrió.


End file.
